In Time
by tsukiikou
Summary: [TimeTravel] After a little mishap to finally take down Madara, Naruto and Shikamaru are sent back in time. It wasn't in the plan so they're going to have to figure out how to deal with this alternative. With the war fresh in mind, could they keep up and change the outcome?
1. Chapter 1

They were desperate. They didn't think the war would end up tipping when they managed to reach Madara. It should have ended easily. No, not easily, but they thought they'd have the favor. They thought they could win it and it seemed that way when they surged further.

Many of the allied ninjas from the Five Great Nation fought well and even beyond their limit. They just had to or they would have fallen from the very beginning. It didn't matter, at least not at those moments, when comrades had fallen just before their eyes. They had to keep going and going.

And now, it feels like the hard work amounted to nothing.

Shikamaru sighed heavily as he stared at his friend's lifeless body.

"The Nine-tails is helping him recuperate his body."

He looks up to onyx pairs of orbs, unshakenly dissecting the information on the clipboard. The sunken outline in her face brought the reality of it things. The future suddenly looked so bleak with this friend lying unconscious on his bed. It only proved that Naruto is powerful, though not susceptible to death.

"Thank you, Shizune." He mutters against his folded hands.

The dark haired assistance nodded and began to walk away with the assessment tucked to her chest. "I'll let Kakashi know." She calls quietly before leaving.

He turns back to his friend, watching his chest heave high and low. And though he knows he's alive, he just doesn't feel it was good enough. It feels awfully like seeing Asuma meet his end.

His fists clenched tightly together, his nails scraping the small skin it touched.

During the war, they've put their resolve on Naruto and Sasuke, but the others kept faltering at the Juubi's capabilities. And then comrades he knew began to gasp their last breath. He wonders if that's where things went wrong.

It couldn't have been it, but it might have fueled their lost. Naruto and Sasuke managed to fight further until things led them back here.

He curses himself. If only his father was still alive at the height of it all, maybe things could have ended differently. No, things could finally end.

Instead, they're still pawing their way out for another way out of this deadlock situation.

"Shikamaru."

Despite instated as Rokudaime, he makes no move to greet the man. Rather than his usual lazed attitude, he was just too lost and worried to mind the little things.

"He'll be asked to cooperate with the emergency plan." And the indirect command was there: ' _you_ ask him as the Allied Forces' strategist.'

Shikamaru was angry. He closed his eyes and immersed himself in his memories. The picture of his fallen comrades flashes through his mind painfully. Now, he was told he had to sacrifice another. This is the price of a shinobi.

He knows logically, it was the only plan they could muster that would have a shot at it. But it was too rocky of a decision. Besides, like he'd sacrifice Naruto.

He's like the younger brother their group ended up seeing as. He's the little brother who would glue them together and push them together to grow up together.

"It isn't your decision to make." The man continued and he can suspect his expression had barred it all.

Shikamaru pursed his lips before sighing audibly. He nods.

"Good."

He felt a light whirl of wind and a word wasn't uttered after. He remains on his seat, observing his friend.

He was a little more mature, a little more knowledgeable of the circumstances shinobis deal with. And he's long understood that sometimes, you get to go home to your family and to your friends. But sometimes, you might end up losing them one by one.

For some people, there wasn't even a gap between the losses. Just like the war.

He knew this. But he had long resolved to be a ninja.

And for that moment, he felt utterly lost if this was what he wanted.

* * *

The preparation were quickly organized what with their little time left. Madara would be back with the Juubi to undergo his plan. If they can't solve this before that, they surely were screwed.

He had his hands in his pocket as he entered the makeshift office. He crinkled his nose at the lack of light but spoke nothing of it. Instead, he called the man's attention with the question "Why didn't you say anything?"

Though vague, the other answered. The man's low, flat voice echoed the small room. The paper rustled as he looked up from his seat. "B introduced the theory regarding Minato-sensei's Hiraishin. It was Naruto who offered himself. None of the Kages approved so they swept it under the rug until the situation permits."

Shikamaru studied his expression. For once, he was glad to see that despite the literal and figurative mask the man puts up, there is still someone who could make him come undone.

"We could have save lives from the beginning." He pointed out.

The other's only exposed eye glared at him knowingly.

Shikamaru didn't back down and continued, leaning against the wall. "They didn't want to sacrifice him as much as you do."

Kakashi laughs humorlessly. "I've wondered how bad things really were to offer himself without a second thought." But he shouldn't be talking. He remembered himself in the same situation when he was younger, only for nobody's benefit. His fists clenched.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He repeated.

"I have." The jonin swallowed, flatly admitting. "I begged him."

"He said no." The younger continued for him.

Kakashi closed his eye. "It wasn't my decision to make, he said."

And that alone shut both of them up. Because no matter what they wanted to say, it truly was the boy's decision. And Naruto's resolve was stronger than any of them.

A knock interrupted the heavy atmosphere. "Kakashi?" A feminine voice struck through the door.

"Come in."

Shikamaru steps aside to let the door open wide. Asuma's blonde student walks in, carrying a gloomy face. "It's ready." She smiled, not that it lightened the room.

Kakashi nods at her then turns to the papers. He'd reviewed every single word several times. He shoved what personal feelings wanted to get in the way of the process and buried himself to the work. If they were going through this, if his idiot of a student wanted to play hero once again, then he'll do as much as he can to make sure it's done right.

He sighed heavily. He wished Kushina nor Minato never had passed their will of fire. It was burning so strongly in Naruto that the boy wouldn't hesitate at the face of death. He was so much like his parents that it hurt. He was going to follow their footstep until the very end: dying to save their village.

He honestly didn't think he could see through that. But he's a shinobi of the Leaf, an ANBU, and a sensei. He has to see it to the end no matter what he felt.

"Kakashi sensei." Ino calls once again.

The rokudaime stood up. With heavy feet, he dragged himself to follow the two younger shinobi.

It didn't have to be this way but it is.

* * *

Shikamaru watched Kakashi staring at the circled mark. It was empty at the moment but it won't be when the blonde is done with his check-up. He dreaded this.

Around them, the others had piled in. Only the chosen people should be here but Kakashi couldn't tell the blond's friends to keep away.

They wanted to say goodbye, they reasoned. But Kakashi knew it wasn't anything like that. It was far from that. He knew these kids well. They wouldn't be able to say goodbye if their lives depended on it.

He doubts Ino and Hinata could keep it at bay, but they know they had their responsibility in the technique. Though Genma, Iwashi, and Raidou could control things, it was far too dangerous to lose control.

Shino and Lee lost their teammates during the war. They never even saw them after deployed to their teams. They never found their body either. So there was no way they would sit this one out if just this once, they could send that sentiment. In whatever ways they could, anyway.

From his side, he can already hear Sakura bawling. The heaving just made _it_ even more realistic. He was about to walk over when the two other teens of his team aided her side.

The pale boy with the mid-rift outfit stood beside her, hoping his presence was enough to console.

The other with the opened obi and hanging sword bu his hips did what he rarely did. He reached out to pat his head reassuringly, opting for a few words. It seem as though he had found his resolve too.

Then the door opens with a bang and there, the smiling idiot stood.

"Let's get this over with!" He enthusiastically called, ignore the absence of it from the room.

And when they usually reprimand him or scold him, or even give him a judging look, it was replaced with a avoiding, sullen glance.

Shizune sighed at his insensitive determination. She accompanies him to the small circle where words encryption surrounded it. All the while everyone fussed around to prepare the last few details, Naruto kept a smile on.

A few times, he cracked a couple of jokes about the busybodies around him.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Sakura finally relented to her feelings. She walked up to him, mindful of the work done around, and hit his head.

That didn't stop Naruto. Instead, he laughed softly and held on his head with a flinch, "Eh! That hurts, Sakura-chan!" He whined playfully.

"Stop! Stop." Sakura grabbed his blonde hair, wanting to smack some senses into his head. "Please..." She whispered, tears quickly formed and fell. "Please," she begged exasperatedly, "stop." She leaned her forehead against his chest as her hand drops to his shoulder, fisting the cloth. "You're always throwing your life around." She sobbed. "Like it never matter... why? Why are you so idiotically running to death in the face? Aren't you afraid? Don't you care if we lose you?" She sniffed. "You idiot... you're our friend."

The room quieted down. It made Sakura's difficulty to breathe even more obvious to the blond.

Naruto lets her cry on his shoulder. He doesn't bother to console her like he usually did because there's really nothing he can do to alleviate the situation. But he does reached up and pats her head, "Sakura-chan." He calls endearingly.

The girl sniffed again and turned her head up to look at him.

"You've grown, Sakura-chan." He smiled gently. "You've faced death on our first C-rank mission, didn't you?" His hand trails her pink locks then held on her shoulder. "I've faced death before I was even born.. I found out." He chuckled humorlessly. "I'm... afraid." He flinches. "I've always been afraid to lose my life. But... even more, I'm afraid to lose my comrades, my family. I never had one. Not one like yours anyway."

Sakura flinches.

"So if I have to put everything on the line to save them, I won't think twice." He paused, pursing his lips. "I never did think." He chuckles at his own joke. "If I have the will, the power to save the ones I learned to treasure, I don't _want_ to think twice. I've already let so many die in exchange for my life, for my purpose in this battle and as Tsunade said, for the future. But I think, I think there's no purpose for me to continue on a future without you guys. My family, my friends.. my comrades. You're the reason I became who I am now."

Sasuke decides to intervene. "You know there's another way-"

"But there isn't any more time. No more energy. No more resources. Even if we win this war, there's so much of you we need to rebuild the nations." He looks around, smiling at each and everyone of them. "I don't think we should risk any further if I have a chance to change the outcome now."

"And to be a Hokage?" He tried again.

"I didn't want to be a Hokage to lead the village of the Leaf. I've always wanted to be Hokage to protect the village and to bring peace everywhere. I think... I think this is as close as it can get." He smiled widely. "Don't you think?"

When the two pursed their lips and turned away, Naruto took it as his win.

He turned to Ino with a nod who then shot one to Kakashi.

Kakashi turned to the blond who held his eyes for a few seconds before he reluctantly nodded to begin.

The Hokage Guard Platoon began a series of seals before slamming their hands on the ground. The words gave a blue glow and it began to crawl to up to his skin.

Shikamaru slips his hands in his pocket as he watches. "You never did say goodbye to Kakashi." He commented.

Naruto smirked and glanced at Kakashi. The man was frowning.

Naruto turned back to the tactician and simply shrugged his shoulder.

Then grunts became moans and then screams.

The words rose in speed and it was then when Naruto cried desperately. The words continued to glow when Shikamaru moved closer. Though it was enough a distance for him to get dragged along the boy.

They called out his name in unison but they were too late.

Ino stared wide eyed at the empty circle, wondering what just happened.

Hinata couldn't explain anything despite activating her Byakugan.

Kakashi gaped at the scene. He was at lost. There was a slight disturbance he noticed at the last second and Shikamaru had failed to keep away from getting involved.

So they stood there, wondering if they successfully proceeded the plan. If not, they surely were done for.

The Rokudaime turns to Sasuke who nodded eagerly for him. They needed a back-up plan immediately. That meant he needed to round up the geniuses left from the Allied Forces.

He'd rather not think he sacrificed his precious student for nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

His head was throbbing when he finally came about. His body wasn't feeling too fresh either as he felt the torment littering his body. His limbs felt awfully sore and bruised. He groans in dismay, finally opening his eyes and blinking them as he cleared his blurred vision.

He sat up slowly, still feeling a bit more groggy.

"You're awake."

His friend's voice greeted him.

He stretches first to iron out the sleep and check if his body was still fully functioning. After the short few exercise, he leaned back against the tree, yawning. "Mm." He hummed, rubbing his eyes.

"Tch, so carefree."

He turns around to meet the other's inquisitive look, always hidden behind such a dull expression.

He opened his mouth to speak but stopped abruptly when a thought strike him. Why is Shikamaru here? He stared at him for a few seconds before his eyes widened. He quickly scanned their surroundings.

Large trees embraced them everywhere, rocks and flowers filtered the ground, and the heavy sound of water running filled their ears. He didn't expect the flora and fauna that thrived around them.

They lost quite the amount of green since the beginning of the battle. They had anticipated this problem knowing the probability of jutsu after jutsu grazing the ground. They knew the land would turn void of nature, so he really was lost. It shouldn't look like this. So where the hell were they?

This couldn't be the mindscape. He'd met a few of the tailed beasts in their mindscape and this was not like any of those. He doubts Madara's should be any different.

"Why are you here? Where are we?" He finally voiced out. His legs recoil back, his feet flat on the ground, his biceps tightened and hands fisted while his jaw slackened. His instincts hadn't told him to run, but might as well get ready in case. He remembered that much from his travels with Jiraiya, and also trying to avoid Tsunade's fists. He almost wanted to smile at thought. Why were the Sannins so unstable?

The other boy watched the blonde quickly shift defensively. He raised a brow at it and began to look around. As far as he's checked, there was no trouble. He realized, then, that the boy was rather cautious.

He grinned. If it had been some few years back, he doubts the boy would react quickly nor appropriately. He'd probably talk him off, or worse, start running without thinking about anything. His smug smile fell when he realized that maybe they _should_ be running. "I'm not too sure." He admits to both questions, turning back to the forest. "It feels oddly familiar."

"They didn't..." Naruto trails off. His eyes discern his worries. His concern dripped as he refused to continue.

"Fail? No. It proceeded accordingly…"

"So?"

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and leaned back against the tree. His head throbbed from either the jutsu or their fall. His body felt a little beaten up and bruised, especially his back. He sighed. They need a course of action but his state of mind is still a bit muddled to think of any decent ones.

The wind blows the grass and trees, bring it into a slight sway.

He pursed his lips, mind reeling from earlier. "Do you mean it?"

The other raised a brow. "Mean what?"

"Being afraid."

Naruto elicits a small smile, looking down on his hands. He clasped them loosely as he fiddle with his thumb. "Yeah." He whispered audibly.

He didn't look like he was happy to admit it. Rather, he was _content_ to confess.

Shikamaru thought about it as he stared up to the sky, the light pouring from the spaces between the leaves. He really didn't want to pry, but there's only so much he could find out by himself without asking. He tried, "of what?"

The question made the blond straightened against the tree, jerking his spine uncomfortably. He hadn't expected the follow-up question. It was a revelation he himself couldn't come to terms until much later.

He thought that being afraid meant being a coward—that being afraid only held him back and brought him to his knees. He thought it faltered his strength, in his resolve. Boy, was he wrong. "I told you already."

"Mm." The young Nara hummed. He threw his hands behind his head as he leaned against it. He thought about it—the words this friend had sincerely left behind. It leaked with utmost genuine feelings, but it felt like there was something else. Like he'd been missing a part of that. He shrugs it off and turns to his side, flinching as he felt his body ache.

Naruto pulled a leg closer and leaned his forehead against it. There were a few things in his mind that he'd like to talk about but Shikamaru wasn't the person he was willing to discuss it with. He wishes to speak about it with someone else, but there was nobody around. Even more, he doesn't think he could talk about it since he only wanted to share it with the person involve. He sighs. He was suddenly aware that perhaps it wasn't a _person_ whom he _could_ talk to. He smiled.

He felt a strong muzzy ache in his head, something that didn't usually occur, as he focused in reaching that large dark place. And before he knew it, he was in his own mindscape.

"Kurama!" He shouted in the dark. The water sloshes at his feet as he scurried around, looking for the humongous fox. "Kurama! Oi!"

He waited and called out and waited and called out and waited. Nothing came. Not even that heavy grunted growl the beast always greeted him with. Where is he? His fists clenched as his chest began to feel heavy.

As far as he was told, the jutsu would only take maybe a tail or two worth of chakra. Nobody told him he was going to lose Kurama.

' _You would end up buying time for him while he generates the chakra he lost.'_ He remembers Tsunade giving him that stern look. (Of course, he knew why she was like that—hiding her worries through strict commands). He'd end up needing to pull some strings without using Kurama's chakra which isn't exactly easy considering who his opponent would be.

But that was the only consequence he was told— Kurama wouldn't be able to save him or aide him the moment he started regenerating. That didn't mean he would stop feeling the beast's presence. He didn't hear any _'oh and you might lose him completely'_.

Did they miscalculate the losses? No. **No**. He _felt_ Kurama's chakra during the technique. The amount awed him like always, but he's experienced using more chakra than that. He couldn't have lost him over that technique, _can he_?

His mind began to replay the short episode concerning the plan. Kurama had been talking to him, teasing him and joking around about how he'd probably mess something up. He remembers him laughing at him as the Hokage Platoon, Ino and Hinata began going through a series of seal. He was there. He was giving him that brazen grin as he lends his chakra.

So, Where the heck did he go?

"-ter! Mister!"

His eyes shot opened to a sight of a brown haired girl. She had two purple streaks that decorated her cheeks. She was short, looking more like around Konohamaru's age, with round brown eyes. But nothing caught his eyes better than the forehead protector that gleamed against the sun. Konoha.

Seriously, where is he?

"Shika…" He called out, his eyes plastered to the metal. He hadn't seen it for sometime as everyone opted to use the Shinobi metal plate. And he'd been the only one using the konoha one for as long as he remembers. Maybe someone was playing a trick on them? Or maybe this is some kind of genjutsu?

"Are you okay?" She crouched down, hands reaching halfway as if to check his forehead.

He sensed no negative energy. Then he quickly reminded himself, Kurama wasn't present at the moment. _Of course_ , he'd sense nothing. He was suddenly aware of how grueling this situation might turn out. He really should start being nice to the fox, he reprimanded himself.

"Rin, get back." And the girl pulled her hand back, listening to the squeaky male voice.

This time, Naruto was able to peel his eyes off the girl and turn to the side. His eyes widened when he found Shikamaru restrained with wire strings.

He wasn't nearly as surprised as he set his eyes on the man holding him. There really was nothing else to do but gape at the sight. The last time he's saw the man was before they retreated and he supposes Itachi managed to end whoever was summoning the undead.

He thought he'd never see this man again.

 _No_. _Impossible_

"Sensei," the girl in front of her calls out then tapped his own forehead protector and breaking him out of his reverie, "they're from Konoha." She claims.

The man gave a rather frank look. He shoved the wire in his hand to the boy beside him.

This _can't be_ happening.

A silver-haired boy that oozed arrogance (he wanted to roll his eyes at this) stood beside his friend. The boy wore a mask to cover half of his face, a black t-shirt with white stripes on the arm, all matched with black pants. He had additional sleeves and metal arm protectors. The whole look reminded him a whole lot of Sasuke that it was almost hilariously uncanny until he realized who this boy was similar to. Or who this boy is supposed to be.

That same, old confidence he exudes as he cocks his hip to the side and placed a hand on it. He was relieved to see that the boy had no Icha-Icha book on him, but he shouldn't assume.

He had one hand tightening the wire every time Shikamaru squirmed. Yeah. Whatever was going on, he was sure who this brat is. There's no mistaking that dull look in his eyes.

 _Kami_ , he was so adorable. He's so different from that bossy, perverted old man he knew now. He sighed.

He tore his eyes from the boy then to the currently restrained friend.

Seeing that far-off look sitting on his face made him all the more annoyed.

 _Where were they?_


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I don't usually do this but I saw a Maddy madhatter (is that from Monster High bc I love her) and Sephiroth (Kingdom hearts? with Cloud or something) and it reminded me of those. It's been too long hahaha. There's a tenzo112 too and i dont know why but when I saw your username I kinda smiled because captain tenzo is adorable haha. Captain will come along at some point LOL. THOUGH THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS AND ALL THAT.

I trashed this so many times because I dunno whether to rush it or nah, and i dunno. I ended up with this.

* * *

Fighting back wasn't an option. He was still recuperating from his heavy wounds after Madara managed to knocked both he and Sasuke unconscious. Not to mention, whatever happened in the jutsu left him feeling more sore than ever. And because he knew nothing about Kurama's whereabouts or if he's even _with_ him, he relents.

He stared up ahead, limping and squirming in the tight hold of the wires. Absentmindedly, his eyes glued to the other blond's back. He inwardly sighed. He saw his father fight. He knew he couldn't compete with that without Kurama or even at least half his strength. Not that he was giving up too easily. No. If worse comes to worse, he was breaking out with some mastermind plan Shikamaru planned.

Speaking of, the tactician hadn't bothered with anything and only followed along. There was this calculative expression in his eyes that told him much. It was an ability they worked on for years and he's glad they're somewhat comfortable with it now.

The man meets his eye, his brow arched in response. His round orbs stared sternly at him as if pointedly telling him what he was seeing was definitely what it was.

Naruto responded with a slight crinkling of his nose. He blinked and faced forward, looking around to express his confusion. Genjutsu would be his first guess.

Shikamaru tilted his head forward, subtle but clear to the other.

The blond ended up sighing, understanding that they have done something way off the grid of their plan. It was so off that he first assumed it a genjutsu. Only it's definitely not.

"Whatever you two are planning, drop it."

They both jerked up to the jonin. Surely, he couldn't have eyes at the back of his head, could he? Naruto almost shivered when he turned around, walking backwards.

Instead, they were greeted by a smile.

Naruto missed the squinted look his comrade had aimed at the jonin. He was far too busy scrutinizing the man himself. He knows Minato is strong, hence the Fourth Hokage, but he wasn't sure just how highly skilled he was.

A memory flickered in his mind, followed by another. He smiled. To think, both Jiraiya and Kakashi believed in his strength to surpass this scary man. That ought to be some compliment. No matter how quickly the Fourth's reign ended, he takes pride in the resemblance.

He choked. He quickly dropped on his knees and held his stomach, gasping for air. He clutched the fabric tightly, then fell face first to the ground. He heaved and coughed and his face turned red.

The hot, prickly feeling wanted to crawl from his chest out his face desperately. The torture only revved when his sight blurred. What more, he felt something puncturing his chest and withholding the breath he was gasping for.

The heat crawled to his limbs, engulfing his whole body with it. And when the wind blew by, it only ignited the fiery feeling.

"Sensei!" Obito called, his hand loosened with the wire.

The man was quick to his side, pushing him onto his back and tipped his head up. He beckoned the girl, asking for a quick diagnosis.

Her hands trembled nevertheless hovered over Naruto. Her eyes widened and she began to cup around the thin air, as if desperately searching something. "I, I can't see anything wrong."

Shikamaru was alert by then. He flashed beside Naruto, quickly untangled in the wire which had left the kids gaping. Sure, that was alarming but he was sure Minato knew.

So he ignores the stares and tried to opened Naruto's tightly shut eyes. When the boy chanting feeling hot, he pressed his hand against his forehead. He wasn't burning up. His brows crunched in worry as he tries to check his vitals.

Rin quickly shoved his hands away, mind reeling from the short lessons given to her.

When Naruto hadn't changed and curled in pain, Minato threw him over his shoulder and flashed out of the scene. He returned seconds later to immobilize Shikamaru who didn't put much of a fight.

* * *

Naruto knew something happened to him that Shikamaru wasn't explaining. Besides, he wouldn't be trapped in a sealed hospital room for nothing. Being along there, though only for a day, gave him a bit of fright. But rather than worried for himself, he was worried Shikamaru was in danger. He knew Shikamaru could find a way out himself if ever things didn't play in their favor, but he doubts the boy could actually get away completely. Not after alerting the ANBU.

So he's a little relieved to see him in the prison cell. It didn't matter if they were locked up deep in the Intelligence Division or maybe an ANBU secret base of operation. They were long lost with their surroundings so the creepy hellhole was nothing different.

"Why couldn't you tell us?"

Naruto turned from the bars to his friend. He raised a brow. "Tell you what?"

"About Kakashi."

The blond's eyes widened for a fraction before he closed them with a sigh. "It was... weird." Of all things the other wanted to ask, it was about the cyclops.

"With Sasuke or the village?" He inquired.

How Shikamaru found out about Sasuke was beyond him. He doesn't even remember ever uttering about the Sasuke incident after it happened. "How did _you_ even know about Sasuke?"

He turned in time to see the flash of a smug smirk. "It wasn't hard to figure out." He rubbed his nose. "I know that you treasure pretty much everyone, but I've always had an inkling feeling Sasuke was more than that. I don't think you'd chase a friend to the end of either the world or yourself. Besides, I think you'd suit the star-crossed lovers."

His face scrunched into a sour expression. "No. And if it were you, I'd chase after you, too." He reasoned.

"Ah, but you didn't." He grinned.

"Huh?"

"Remember Kakuzu and Hidan?"

"That's unfair, Shika." He whined, leaning back on the stiff bed. "I was told to train."

"Didn't stop you whenever you caught a whiff of Sasuke."

Naruto's brows furrowed. "What, are you jealous? You're my friend too, I'll follow you too!"

Shikamaru didn't falter and chuckled. "No. But if I was interested in the same party, it wouldn't be you."

"What party?"

He rolled his eyes. "If I swung that way."

"Swing what?" He scratched his head.

"If I were gay." He rubbed his face. "I wouldn't go for you."

"Jerk." The blond murmured under his breath, his cheeks reddening. "I'm good looking."

He shrugs the egoistic comment. "If you've told him about Kakashi, he'd probably blow Konoha up." He crinkled his nose. From the beginning, he was never a fan.

The flush on Naruto's skin darkened. "He wouldn't."

"You're blushing?"

"Shut up."

"I didn't think you'd be into that sort of romancing. Maa, it's you. I should have expected it. No wonder Kakashi's aggravated."

Naruto turned to him with a shock. "What?"

"Kakashi." The boy nodded at this. "He's aggravated by Sasuke. I'm surprised you hadn't felt it. The moment Madara disappeared and we retreated, Sasuke and Kakashi started a silent argument over you." He shook his head. "He's a smart man, maybe even more than me, but I guess even he could be idiotic." He sighed heavily, emitting the burdening feeling of it all. "If only you hadn't ignored his advances and chased your mistress."

"He's not my mistress!" Naruto scoffed, quickly grasping who's who. "And I was busy. Kakashi was training me himself." He clenched his hand, almost ready to growl at his friend.

Shikamaru laughed, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back on the wall. "When you're not chasing that brat, you're tending to your boyfriend's wounds. He'd be a better use if the hospital isn't his first stop after a mission."

"He's not my boyfriend." Naruto quietly protested half-heartedly, plopping back to the bed as the chains clanked in order. "And you know it's not his fault. He said it's because his eyes tire him out."

"Then maybe it was better off it didn't heal." Shikamaru pulled on his rubber band that tied his hair and let it fall to his shoulder. He massaged his scalp before lying back down.

"I wasn't going to leave him defenseless."

"Kakashi was a heartless brute before the Sharingan." Naruto shot him a look. "Don't discredit his own abilities."

The blond sighed and settled back, looking up at the dark ceiling. "Maybe, you're right." Naruto turned to his friend who had settled under the covers. "You're not too bad, you know, as a friend."

He didn't know if the other heard but the soft snore quickly answered that. He groaned. Shikamaru only listens to things he wanted to listen, pry whatever he wanted but never exchanging the same. He means well, he knows, but it was still an unfair trade. He sighed and decided sleep was a necessity at the moment.

* * *

"I've always known you to be oblivious." Shikamaru commented after Minato had left.

The jonin had just dropped their food then held a short conversation. It's become a routine now for what felt like eternity. But he's not complaining, well, not as much as their first few days.

In the beginning, they were both brought into boxed cellars he'd seen once or twice. He was seated on the restraining chair and was quickly introduced to the concept of Torture and Investigation. He wondered if Ibiki took pleasure in it. He couldn't really think much about it as they slowly and painful tormented him physically to get some answers. He evaded some of them with peculiar quesitons of his own and if he couldn't help it, he took Kakashi's advice and only spoke broad or vague.

It worked for a while until they realized they weren't going anywhere. So they brought a Yamanaka in by maybe several days later. After that day, whatever Inoichi found in their head, permitted a nicer and less hostile treatment.

It was all dandy until he noticed Shikamaru's battered eyes always following Minato's every move. He usually would lay back and relax but after that day, he was almost too wary.

He shrugged it off and entrusted that the man will tell him when needed. So maybe this was it.

"I don't even know how many times you've turned down Hinata's confession." Or not.

"Hinata...? She likes me?" He scratched his head. "Of course she likes me! She likes everyone!"

Shikamaru smiled, only nodding his head to agree. He continued, "To match that oblivion, Kakashi had never been one to be outright direct with his own feelings." He explained as they began eating.

"And you too, ya know. But nobody has a problem with it." Naruto paused before grinning widely. "Except Temari."

He sighed.

"I don't know what Temari saw in you."

"And Kakashi in you."

"I've always thought you had my back." He accused playfully.

He yawned after, smacking his lips before continuing. "Kakashi had you restrained." He casually admitted, transitioning to a topic without preparation.

Naruto looked up from his tray. "What do you mean?"

Shikamaru met his eyes, as if weighing the pros and cons of telling him but he deems in unnecessary after a few ratted points. "When Madara was retreating with the Juubi, he ordered Sai, Aoba and Genma to restrain you immediately."

"Why?" His voice was low and monotonous.

"Konoha works in three-man cells. It keeps away from blindspots for average shinobi. I know Sasuke can _see_ , but his alliance was still on the table that time. Kakashi wasn't going to bargain with your life. You're too important."

The Nara watched the boy process the information, the small shifts magnified.

"I know," the boy started, staring at his tray, "that I wanted to lead the fight for peace. It's my dream. But it doesn't mean that I think I'm more important than others. Kakashi sensei should have believed in me. I would be fine... with it.. if it meant peace."

"You do know that you're an idiot, right?"

Naruto shot him a quizzical look.

"He believes in you. Just like the rest of us do so don't go around wasting away your life when there's us who could do that. It wasn't your job. It was for Neji, for Asuma, for Guy, for all those shinobis who died and all those who lived through it. Your part is something else, something greater and bigger."

"What does that even mean? You know, I'm just as afraid to die as much as the next guy, but that doesn't mean i'm not ready to put my life on the line for you guys. I'll do whatever job if it means saving one or more."

Shikamaru stared at him for a moment before lying back down. "Never mind. Unless we get out of this place, there's no point explaining."

"Shika!" The blond whined, only to be met with silence. Why couldn't a friendlier comrade got stuck with him?

* * *

"The thing on your lips... it's healing." Naruto scratched gently on his own, pointing out where the wound is.

Shikamaru turned to him then laid back down. He sighed heavily. The whole thing would be to his liking if only the ceiling showed some clouds. He'd feel much more relaxed and into his nature. He turned to his side and caught Naruto dazedly poking on his lips, fingers brushing against his own wounds.

He flinches.

It must have hurt.

A thought occurred to him. "Have you seen Kakashi without his mask?"

The bright pinkish tint on the boy's cheeks were enough of an answer.

* * *

"Hey," Naruto stared at the other for a long time until he turned to meet his eyes begrudgingly. "Have you ever wanted to compete with Choji?"

The Nara had a plastered poker expression as he returned the gaze.

"Really?" Naruto blinked widely, "Never? Why not? I mean, Choji's pretty great, isn't he? You don't think he's good enough?"

The other snorted then turned his back to him, waving his hand dismissively. "Some guys can have a normal friendship or rivalry."

* * *

Naruto finally cracked. Shikamaru was surprised it took him this long to burst out. Knowing Naruto, he had expected the outburst in the first few days after the interrogations. Instead, the boy had opted for a few quesitons before talking about some mission he did. So he watched the boy both in amusement and shock.

That one day, Naruto ran to the metal bars and shook it violently as if he could actually manage to move it. But all to futile efforts.

His boisterous calls did move something, at least.

The guards threatened to shut him up but thankfully Minato's blond hair came to the rescue, only there's a short guest tailing him.

"I was wondering how long it would take." Minato smiled from the other side. "Just a couple more days."

Naruto groaned. That didn't tell anything besides something was going to happen to them in two days. The man reached out between the bars and placed his large comforting hands on top of the boy's head.

His eyes widened as he soak into the moment. Frozen on his spot, his eyes searched the other blond for something- or anything. What was happening?

His hand jerked flat to his stomach in a flash when he felt a throbbing heat pulsate.

He hears Shikamaru hum. "I suppose you know already."

"Nothing gets through the Yamanaka. I'm sure you would be familiar to it." The jonin commented, dropping his hand back to his side. "No wonder."

Just like Naruto, the short boy beside Minato followed the conversation with a hung puzzled look. He didn't get to ask, not that he actually would, as Minato started to head out.

He looked back at the prisoners and wondered about them. It was bothering the young Kakashi how easy-going those men had been, especially ones branded as spy, ever since they caught them. He'd expected them begging for their life and not shouting randomly. It was really weird knowing spies never faced the better chances when captured.

He shrugged it off and turned back to his sensei, following his steps.

Though he couldn't ignore the shiver that ran his back when he met the other blond's gaze just before he turned to Minato.

"In two days, we'll be accompanying them to the Hokage." Minato said in a low volume though audible enough for him. He stopped abruptly, surprising Kakashi.

The blond turned around and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I trust you'll do well."

"Is it just us, sensei?"

He nodded. "Don't worry. It won't be much of a hassle unlike last time. Well, hopefully. We'll meet here by dawn."

"Eung." He nodded before disappearing out of sight. He slipped out of the doors and gave the building a once over before leaving. There was a tingle in his stomach. He really hopes it was just the weather getting to him.


End file.
